


Dec 9

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [9]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU: Just when Chris thought nothing could be worse than being stuck as one of Santa's elves in the school pageant, he gets locked in the supply closet with Darren Criss, the star of the pageant and the hottest guy in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 9

Moving to San Francisco was big for Chris. He's under no illusion that his parents did it for him, but his dad's business transferring him was probably the best thing that could have happened. 

But it wasn't some miracle cure. He's not bullied here like he was in Clovis, but he's not popular either. He went from being mocked for being into theater but getting starring roles, to being perfectly accepted in the group but getting bit roles. 

It's still better, though. His classes are better. He feels like people give a fuck more. He's made some friends. 

The only thing that isn't so great? 

The locking mechanisms, apparently. 

* 

Chris is looking for the box of elf ears they used last year, since apparently the awesome knew ones the senior in charge of props ordered cause a mild to severe allergic reaction. 

Darren is looking for toilet paper, apparently. 

"What?" Chris stares at him. "Toilet paper?" 

Darren shrugs. "Never know when you might need it." 

"I hope that isn't some kind of immediate concern, since we're stuck in here." Chris is still jiggling the knob furiously. 

"You're Chris, right?" Darren asks. 

"Uh huh. And you're Darren." Chris is aware that in the grand social circle scheme he should probably consider Darren someone beyond the realm of casual conversation material, but he's never been one to be cowed by social status.

Also, they're locked in a closet. He thinks maybe that puts a pause on the high school hierarchy. 

"Do you have your phone?" Chris asks. 

"No, it's in my backpack," Darren says. "In Jenkins' physics class."

He sounds way too casual. It kind of pisses Chris off. "So is mine, in the drama classroom. So I guess we just have to try and get someone's attention. Come help me bang on the door?" 

Darren crosses the three steps distance between them and stands by Chris. "I doubt there's anyone even out there. We could just wait until the bell rings." 

"And then no one will hear us because break sounds like a herd of wildebeest on a good day." Chris starts to pound on the door. 

After a second, Darren joins in. 

* 

They give up after ten minutes. 

Chris's hands hurt. 

"They're gonna know something's up when I don't show up for rehearsal," Darren says. "That's gotta be soon, right?" 

Neither of them are sure of the time. That's what phones are for, and they don't have their phones. Life without technology is a trying thing. 

"Oh, right." Chris can't help the bitterness in his voice. Or, maybe he could. He just isn't motivated to. "You are the star, after all." 

"Yeah," Darren says. "You're in it, right?"

"You actually recognize me?" 

"Not really," Darren says. "You just said your stuff was in the drama room, so..." 

"... right." Chris isn't sure why he expected anything different. 

He goes back to beating on the door. 

* 

Another ten minutes pass. 

Chris is trying to entertain himself by pretending the situation is being filmed in the style of a British documentary, complete with droll yet somehow classy narration. 

"I was lying," Darren says. 

"Okay." 

"Aren't you going to ask what about?" 

"Not unless you're okay with me billing you for the therapy session." 

Darren laughs. "You're funny. I like that." 

Chris just gives him a look. "Okay, what were you lying about?" 

"I knew you were in drama." 

"Okay. So you're just a pathological liar, or...?" 

"I also wasn't coming in here for toilet paper." 

"So, that's a yes." 

"No! I mean, I followed you here." 

"Pathological liar _and_ creepy?" 

"Shit." Darren's laughs again and covers his face with his hands. "This was supposed to sound a lot smoother." 

"If that was the goal then I have to agree, you're failing." 

"I've seen you in drama before, and I thought you were cute. I've been trying to get you alone for a while just to say hi without like, a million people around." 

"Ashamed to be seen talking to me?" 

"No! You just make me nervous." 

Chris has no idea what to say. This is not a situation he's ever been in before. "Toilet paper? Really? That was your cover story?" 

"I'm not great at impromptu excuses. I saw the case of it on the shelf behind you when you asked." 

"Wait," Chris says suddenly. "Tell me you didn't break the lock, too." 

"No way!" Darren insists. "No, that wasn't me." 

"Okay." Chris sinks back into silence, needing time to process. 

* 

The janitor finds them. She glares at them like she thinks they got themselves locked in on purpose. 

Rehearsal is half over. Chris feels like his stomach is full of bees. Darren hasn't said much. It's impossibly awkward and he's aware that silence is sort of a response itself but it's not really the response he wants to give. He thinks. Maybe. 

Does he like Darren? 

He has no idea. 

But he doesn't dislike Darren. 

He's just... never really considered it one way or another. Darren's just... not been on his radar. 

They're in sight of the door to the rehearsal space when he blurts out, "Do you want to go on a date?" 

Darren stops and looks at him, a huge grin beaming across his face. "Really?" 

"Yeah. If you want. Just... I don't know. A date. One date." 

Darren's still grinning. "I definitely would. Wait around when rehearsal is over, I'll give you my number." 

Chris feels lightheaded. He just asked a boy out. He just asked the most popular guy in school out. Maybe it wasn't that risky, since he did know Darren liked him, but he still can't quite believe that's a thing he just did.


End file.
